


Признание

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Признание

Встреча старых друзей — это всегда радость, особенно когда, пересчитав их по головам, понимаешь, что числа сходятся — те, с кем развели дороги-дела, и те, с кем встретились сегодня. В таверне "У Барни" шумно, но сегодня как-то слишком. И повод для этого простой: встреча друзей совпала с днем рождения Меченого. Алекса видно издалека — попробуй не заметь такого гиганта: два метра роста и косая сажень в плечах, ни дать ни взять рыцарь со старых гравюр. С глухим стуком ударяются боками друг о друга деревянные кружки, и пьяная брага выплескивается через край, но на это никто, кроме расторопных служанок, не обращает внимания.

Сегодня у Барни только свои. Сегодня порог этой таверны не найдет ни один чужак: даже если специально искать будет — всё равно мимо пройдет. Дайнари позаботился. Нечего случайным прохожим прерывать веселье старых друзей — даже на пару минут, нужных, чтобы выставить за дверь непрошеных гостей.

Когда на пороге возник Дэмиан Гростер, на секунду в зале стало чуть тише и тут же в два раза громче. Господин дорог давно не заглядывал в таверну. Этого Проклятого ждали с особым нетерпением. Он, в отличие от Розы и того же Меченого, любил и умел рассказывать о том, где был и что видел, а так как в дороге он находился почти постоянно, то и ездил всегда с ворохом историй для себя, того молчуна и про запас.

Дэмиан, легко углядев Меченого, сморщился, как будто ему предложили испить святой воды, осененной благодатью Спасителя, и направился к нему. О беспощадной эксплуатации несчастного господина дорог злым тираном Меченым знали все. И о том, что Дэмиан Алекса когда-нибудь убьет, и о том, что больше никогда в его авантюрах участвовать не будет, и не захватит больше ни одного письма, и вообще дома не был три года из-за этого гада... А также о том, что Гростер никогда не откажет другу в помощи.

— Господа, вечер добрый.

— Как ты вовремя... — многозначительно улыбнулся Меченый, разве что руки не потер.

Даго фыркнул и хлопнул брата по спине.

— Алекс, дай ему хотя бы ноги вытянуть...

— Дам, — покладисто согласился он и, ничуть не смутившись общего веселья, продолжил: — А вот завтра...

— Хорошо, — неожиданно спокойно согласился Гростер. — Только боюсь, что делами придется заняться сегодня.

— Что случилось? — хмель слетел, будто ветром выдуло.

— Война, господа. Церковь начала войну против ереси.

— Нет, — выдохнул Валет, прикидывая, что из Столицы в скором времени придется делать ноги.

— Да-а... — блаженно протянул Меченый и оперся спиной о стену. Даже глаза от удовольствия прикрыл.

— Алекс, ты с ума сошел? — осторожно, как умалишенного, спросил Дэмиан.

— Отчего же? — голос Меченого был безнадежно светел и благостен.

— Оттого что рано или поздно начнется война с нашим народом. На сей раз на уничтожение.

— Прекрасно, — ещё сильнее обрадовался Меченый.

— Алекс, ты точно с ума не сошел? — не выдержал Валет. Даже он — эльф — понимал, что Церковь не начала бы военную кампанию, если бы как следует не подготовилась и не рассчитывала на победу.

Меченый открыл глаза и оглядел присутствующих с улыбкой.

— С помощью этой войны я смогу наконец-то убедить несговорчивых братьев объединиться. Ничто так не сближает, как общий враг и общая угроза. Совету давно пора уяснить, что надо работать на благо народа.

— То есть на твоё? — рассмеялся Даго, единственный, кто не придал значения новости, принесенной Дэмианом.

— На моё, — не стал отнекиваться Алекс.

— А как же де Шенни?

— А что де Шенни?

— Могу поспорить, что одновременно с военными действиями на Севере Имперский дипломатический корпус оживится и на юге. Не боишься разорваться? — Джонни уселся рядом с Валетом и с любопытством уставился на Меченого.

— Если я до сих пор не разорвался, то и сейчас переживу. Тем более что гаденыш со вчерашнего дня больше не моя проблема.

— Почему же?

— Потому что это теперь мой гаденыш.

— На него и раньше никто не претендовал, Алекс. У нас с ним сферы интересов разные.

— Не. Он теперь будет проблемой всего дипломатического корпуса Империи.

— Неужели он перешел на твою сторону? — удивленно дернул острым длинным ухом Валет.

— Я сделал ему предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться.

— Значит, гаденыш? — как этот невысокий юноша успел подойти к их столу незамеченным, не понял ни один из присутствующих.

— Герцог де Шенни, — поднялся Меченый, судорожно прикидывая, что бы такого правдивого соврать. Ну в самом деле, не объяснять же ему, сколько уважения он вкладывает в одно это короткое, но емкое слово.

— Мне надоело ждать вас наверху, и я решил поучаствовать в праздновании. Но, кажется, я не вовремя. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — чуть склонил голову герцог и, гневно сверкнув глазами в сторону Меченого, спокойным голосом добавил: — Честь имею.

Он развернулся на каблуках и ловко просочился к двери.

— Генрих, постой! — Гросхелл рванул за ним.

Дверь дважды хлопнула.

— А мне кажется, это по-прежнему исключительно твоя проблема, Алекс, — Даго задумчиво подвел черту под всем увиденным и услышанным.

Ночь была в самом разгаре. Темная, как и полагается, когда на порог приносят недобрые вести.

Луна спряталась за облаками, и звезд над столицей почти не осталось.

— Генрих, стой! — Меченый заметил спину де Шенни уже в конце улицы. — Да подожди ты!

Тот даже не подумал замедлить шага, а наоборот, кажется, его прибавил.

Меченый быстро догнал его и развернул к себе.

— Генрих, ты всё не так понял!

— Нда? — сарказма в голосе де Шенни хватило бы, чтобы рота прожженных интриганов потеряла способность к красноречию.

— Да, — Алекс пропустил издевку мимо ушей. — Послушай, “гаденыш” — это не так плохо, как ты думаешь.

— Действительно. Есть ещё много чудесных слов, — не остался в долгу де Шенни и попытался обойти Меченого.

— Ты абсолютно прав, — кивнул Меченый и ловко прижал к стене де Шенни, когда тот пытался просочиться мимо него. — Есть ещё столько прекрасных слов, которые описывают моё отношение к тебе.

— Эй, голубки, мы вам не помешали?! — раздавшийся за спиной Алекса голос не дал ему закончить.

Он даже не повернулся.

— Ребята, проваливайте отсюда подобру-поздорову. Не видите, что ли: приличные люди разговаривают.

Де Шенни оценил нависшую над ними угрозу и притих. С обеих сторон дорога была перекрыта. Темные личности, которые решили поживиться хорошо одетыми господами, грамотно взяли этих самых господ в окружение. Путь к отступлению был отрезан, а холодное оружие лучше всего доказывало серьёзность намерений грабителей. Де Шенни проклял свою порывистость. Когда он спускался вниз к предполагаемым друзьям, шпагу оставил наверху. А когда он услышал слова Меченого, кровь вскипела так, что он даже не подумал: что таверна "У Барни" находится в одном из самых опасных районов достославной Столицы.

— Мужик, ты оборзел!

Меченый резко развернулся.

— Что непонятного я сказал? — отчеканил он, поймав руку ближайшего противника и ломая тому кисть. Секунда, и в его руке оказался чужой клинок.

— Да нет. Всё понятно, — раздался голос за спинами грабителей, которые чуть замешкались. Одно дело ограбить идиотов, оказавшихся ночью в нижнем городе, и другое — воина, готового захватить на тот свет их всех. — Доброго вечера, господа.

Люди медленно отступили. Один из них помог покалеченному товарищу.

Алекс развернулся к притихшему де Шенни.

— Гаденыш — всего лишь степень моего восхищения. Вам — двадцать три года, мне — триста шестьдесят четыре, и вы сумели по-настоящему испортить мне жизнь.

— Господин Меченый, это звучит почти как признание, — Генрих попытался за шуткой скрыть смятение. Ему было, безусловно, приятно услышать подобного рода комплимент из уст человека, на чьих делах он учился искусству дипломатии.

— Это и есть признание, — улыбнулся Меченый. — Ну что, быть может, мы вернемся в таверну?

— Быть может.


End file.
